Haru Nanase
Natsu Appearance Personality & Traits Background Abilities Fire Manipulation Fire Manipulation (火災操り, Kasai Ayatsuri) is an ability that, as the name suggests, allows the user to create and manipulate the element of fire. Despite how basic the ability truly is it is also the most destructive and difficult to control as fire as a tendency to go out of control. Users are able to create fire through the manipulation of kinetic energy in the ambient air particles to spark these fires, from there the user can grow or extinguish these fires with little to no effort. It is only once they have used these flames to set other objects ablaze that the controlling of this element can become complicated as the flames no longer require the user's own energy to burn, instead, feeding off of whatever object or objects they have come in contact with. This can result in the creation of nearly unstoppable, raging infernos that have the possibility to cause major damage to the environment around it. While these types of situations normally turn people away from the usage of this ability, it can be noted that the complications stated above do not extend to those well versed in the usage of it, advanced users begin able to take control of flames that have found other sources of energy and have grown too strong for weaker fire manipulators to regain control over them to the point of even being able to completely extinguish them with little to no effort. Users also have the ability to create explosions from long distances up to around six to seven hundred feet in a form of spontaneous combustion. Manipulating the kinetic energy of particles in the air, forcing them to heat so quickly that they ignite with enough force to cause massive explosions capable of causing a great deal of damage to anyone standing near the site of the blast. Little more than the size of the explosion and intensity of the heat can be controlled by the user meaning that fires normally break out after the usage of the explosion technique. While some may consider this a good thing, it prevents the usage of it in places where collateral damage must be kept at a minimal. Advanced users can create controlled explosions where the flames only appear for the duration of the explosion before quickly disappearing, causing the same amount of damage while limiting the amount of damage caused to the environment. Though, witnesses have seen scorch marks left as a result of its usage by even some of the most advanced fire magic users meaning that regardless of one's own level of skill, because of the unpredictability of fire, damage to the surrounding area may be unavoidable. Fire manipulation has always been linked to the user's own emotions, anger and willpower can be harnessed by users to increase the power of their flames and the intensity of its heat. Fire manipulators can manipulate their flames in any nearly anyway, allowing them to change its color. The shape and solidarity of a user's flames can also be changed, allowing users to beat and bludgeon opponents with their flames. Flames utilized by fire magic users can also be molded into different shapes and forms, allowing users to create rudimentary shields or weapons. A cutting effect can also be given objects meant to be utilized as swords or other sharp objects, allowing these flames to slash opponents, though, wounds caused this way are normally cauterize instantly meaning opponents cut in this manner will most likely not bleed but instead, simply be burned. Trivia